


Still Here

by NanixErka



Series: The Dragon of the MCU (OC Insert AU) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family Drama, Fluff, Gen, Irondad, OC insert, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Teen Angst, a touch of humor, vague irondad and spiderson at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanixErka/pseuds/NanixErka
Summary: Jose is back from Asgard, but whether or not he's ready to engage with actually being a teenage on earth is another storyor "Tony has no idea how to parent but he'll give it a shot"





	Still Here

Jose wondered briefly how his life had come to this situation in such a short time. 

Two and a half years ago everything was fine. Great even. But then tragedy and fear and confusion came to him in unbearable waves, making him run from everything. 

Now, he was back, but nothing seemed to have improved very much. 

Stark's contingency to ensure that Jose was protected from the Sokovia Accords was… novel, in that it was pretty much the last thing he was expecting. But he'd be damned if it didn't work, even if it meant that Jose had he very real option of changing his last name from “Kagai” to “Stark”. A baffling thing, really. He’d never get rid of his last name- the only tangible thing connecting him to his family post mortem. He couldn't deny that it was comforting to know that if the American government wanted to get to him, they'd have to go through Iron Man first. 

He'd only been back two weeks, however, when Tony deemed it appropriate to start figuring things out

“So uh, the school year starts up in a couple months” He bought a up, sipping on coffee in his Stark tower penthouse. He'd made ample room for Jose there, who was thoroughly enjoying the privacy and view. 

“... Yeah?” Jose was munching on an orange slice while sitting at the kitchen island. In the two weeks after his return they'd both taken to quietly spending the mornings together. Something about it was calming. 

“I was wondering if you’d maybe wanna get enrolled in school. You know, get your education, make some buddies, live a normal life” Tony pointed out, putting down his cup and bringing up his StarkPad “The Midtown Conservatorium for Music is still accepting applications if you wanna continue your piano and all that” 

Jose looked at him contemplatively before looking out the window again “Uh, I dunno, sure? I'm not sure how up to date I am on book learnin’” Jose pointed out 

“Well that's what tutors are for” Tony shrugged 

“... Sure, I guess” Jose shrugged, leaving the two in the comforting silence of the kitchen, the only sound being the clink of Jose's metal fingers against the marble countertop “You said you were thinking about getting me an apartment?” 

“Hm? Oh yeah. After next week I'm gonna be all over the damn place” He explained “and the idea of you being here alone gives me heart palpitations. I was thinking I set you up in Queens? It's a quiet borough. I'll even hire you a live in helper and all that. Someone who speaks Spanish or Japanese.” He assured. Jose quirked up and eyebrow 

“Trying to get rid of me, Tío?” 

“... Just trying to make you comfy, kid. You've spent two years in space and even longer dealing with the government breathing down your neck” 

“I can handle it” 

“You shouldn't have to” Tony stressed 

“But I do” Jose stressed right back “Can we not talk about this again?” 

Tony sipped his coffee, his posture indicating that they were not done with this conversation despite Jose very much wanting them to be. 

“.... Having you as my legal guardian doesn't make my life any more normal, you know” Jose commented, popping another 

“Well sue me for trying” Tony quipped 

“Real pinnacle of maturity, ain't ya?” Jose’s sarcasm bit down none too kindly 

“Why are you being difficult about this?” 

“I’m not!” 

“Uhh yes, yes you are. I'm trying to make you comfortable for when I'm outta here but you are just being difficult” 

“Oh yeah, sure” Jose sneered “Doing the equivalent of adopt and ditch is totally trying to make me comfortable” 

“What point are you trying to make here?” 

Jose bit his lip, his violet eyes steeled against Tony but he didn't say anything 

“.. I'm not trying to be your dad, Dragon Tales” 

“... Of course you aren't.” Jose drawled out “I'm pretty sure you couldn't try if my dad came out of the grave and slapped you with a parenting book-” 

“OKAY” Tony almost slammed his hand down on the counter, causing Jose to flinch before he pointed at him with the same hand “Listen here you little dipshit, whether you like it or not I’ve got you, and you've got me. We’re in this together and that means you're gonna have to give me some lee-way. I'm not your dad and I'll never be your dad. Don't push that on me. I'm not dad material” 

Staring into Tony's eyes made Jose undeniably defensive. He felt like he was being looked through, being read, though Tony didn't know the language 

“.... At least my dad knew what the hell he was doing, at least my dad cared!!” Jose burst, not even contemplating what sense his outburst made before slipping off the stool and storming out of the kitchen, leaving Tony with his coffee and the unfinished orange. 

The silence was no longer comfortable 

\--

It took Jose nearly two hours to relax, taking time to meditate and use his contem-stone to contact Thor to talk before sauntering out of his room and into the kitchen. 

“FRIDAY?” 

“Yes, Jose?” 

“Where’s Tío?” 

“He's currently working on some programming in the computing laboratory” 

“Grasias” 

“De nada, niño” 

Jose looked up skeptically before headed to the elevator, hands in his “Stark Industries” sweater pockets. “To the computing lab, FRI”

The whir of the elevator was nice, as Jose contemplated Thor’s advice 

_“If you are in this together than you must work together, Jose.”_

Jose took a breath as the elevator doors opened and he waltzed in, spotting Stark staring at the holo-table while looking at code. Jose stared a safe distance away for a time, looking over the ones and zeroes

“You forgot a zero” He commented, but Stark didn't move. He just added the 0 and shut the computing software down, seeming to look over a suit Jose had never seen before 

“Whose suit is that?” He asked, seeing if that would get a response 

“Spider-Man. He commented “The kid was in Germany with me” 

“Oh, he's the guy whose voicemails to Happy you listened to the other day, right? He seems nice” 

“He's unbelievably high energy. It's exhausting to listen to” 

“Is that why you were smiling like an exasperated parent?” 

Tony looked back at him, but instead of a hard gaze, his stare was softer than he'd seen in some time. Jose tapped his shoe on the tile and looked away from Tony for a moment 

“Listen, Tío-” 

“Kid, it’s fine.” He interrupted. Jose had to suppress the urge to roll his eyes 

“I know you have the emotional intelligence of a pop tart but let me finish? Please?” 

Tony thankfully didn't say anything in response, so he continued. 

“Listen… We both know that you're not trying to, and never will be my father…” Jose looked off to the side “But, that doesn't mean you're not family, you know?” He looked back at Tony, who was actually looking as he listened. Made Jose feel better, so he continued “You're my Tío Tony. And… like you said, we’re in this together, right?” He shrugged. “I snapped at you because two weeks here have given me nothing but anxiety, regardless of the fantastic view from my bedroom. I feel like… I'm not 100 percent ready, but I don't… I don't know if I'll ever be..” Jose took a deep breath, feeling the well up of emotion bubbling over “You're doing all this stuff for me but all I do is passively acknowledge it and I haven't even thanked you like some ungrateful little-” 

“Ah ah? I'm gonna stop you right there” Tony pointed a pen at him “You were off planet for two years. Course it's gonna take longer than 2 weeks for you to get back on your earth groove” He stated “I was being pushy” he admitted “I apologize for that, Dragon Tales” 

“.... I'm gonna hug you now” he walked over, hugging Tony with a “thud” against the man's chest “Give me like, 15 seconds” 

There was stiffness and hesitation, but after a few moments there was a hand on Jose's head 

“Wow a reciprocation of feelings that isn't in a moment of dire straits? Who are you and what did you do to my Tío?” 

“Shut up, Toothless.” He reiterated weakly “How the hell is your hair so soft?” 

“Argan oil of Morocco” Jose answered with a chuckle 

“Note taken” 

Jose let go and let out a sigh “We’re okay?” 

“We never weren’t” Tony assures, they share a smile 

“So… Queens?” 

“... Yeah, I was thinking Queens would be a good fit for you. Also spiderling lives in that borough, figured you might want to meet him” 

Tony motioned him over to a monitor, muttering about apartment prices and taxes as he bought up a few apartment options. Jose looked over, a smile staying on his features 

Maybe… things were improving. Just a little bit

**Author's Note:**

> Bother me on tumblr over @ Doodleimprovement! 
> 
> I answer questions :)


End file.
